


My Name

by Ryunjins_Shoulders37



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra, Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:27:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28067775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ryunjins_Shoulders37/pseuds/Ryunjins_Shoulders37
Summary: After Korra's death the White Lotus set out to find the next avatar. After 16 years their search has still not come to an end. Constantly searching all of the four nations to find the power being but have never completed the task. Things eventually take a turn and they soon find the one they were looking for, but it doesn't look like he's as excited as they are.
Relationships: Aang/Katara (Avatar), Bolin/Opal (Avatar), Jinora/Kai (Avatar), Korra/Asami Sato, Korrasami, Mai/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6





	My Name

Chika sighed as she watched her student be caught up in the piece of wet clay in front of him, music playing in the background softly. She was supposed to be mad that he was late for practice but to be honest it was always interesting to watch him in his natural habitat. She could truly sit and watch him go at it for hours in silence, but Byeol would probably have her head on a wall if she found out that they had been behind in his firebending training. 

“I don’t think your mother would be pleased if she knew you were up here doing pottery and not outside training.” The short haired woman spoke as she began to approach her student.

“You know more than anyone here in this estate that that woman isn’t pleased with anything I do.” Jiha responded as he dipped his hands in the water and continued to round out the vase he was making, “ I could start the revolution now and she’d still be unsatisfied.” 

‘Well, he isn’t wrong but he didn't have to say it out loud’ Chika thought as her eye twitched. It was true, Byeol had very high standards for her son, so high that they were almost unachievable. 

“This piece is going the way I want it to after an hour of trying and i’d be rather upset if I give up on it now.”  
“Well if you insist on still working go ahead, but i hope you know that i'm going twice as hard on you tomorrow.” Chika said as she made her way towards the door of the studio, “ and I expect you to be on your A game, JiJi~” 

“ I’ll only bring my all if you bring yours, Sensei~” The green eyed boy spoke, mocking his teacher's tone.

“Yea yea of course!” Chika said as she closed the door behind her. 

He was truly an interesting pupil. Though it did bug her how he did how he pleased most of the time, you couldn’t hate him. She knew that in order to get him to willingly cooperate you had to understand him and his view on his dilemma. Unlike Byeol and Yeshe, Chika had a much deeper connection to the young avatar. A connection that they both cherish as if it was a most prized possession.

In a way, she grieved for him. An angel being forced into darkness. No, a better example would be a delicate jasmine pant being framed as an invasive species. A delicate tiger who scares people with it’s dangerous claws. 

Chika laughed to herself as she made her way to the kitchen. ‘ You have no right to think these thoughts when you're reinforcing it as well.’ . The voice in her head was always a nuisance, but it was never wrong. 

“Why are you standing here like a lost puppy?” 

An elegant voice, one that had so much power and rein over others. Like a musical box full of wasps, ready to sting you until you reach your last breaths. That's what she was, a wasp ready to kill you at any given time.

“Oh, I was just...looking for a banana, yea a banana.” Chika said as she picked up the yellow fruit and awkwardly smiled at the earthbender.

“A banana? Well never mind that, why aren’t you training with Jiha, you have at least another hour left.” Byeol asked as she looked at her watch.

“He huh… wasn’t feeling well! Yea said his head hurt like crazy. I think it’s from all this back to back training so i’m letting him off the hook today.”

“That's odd, he acted fine when we took MinMIn on our hike this morning.” The woman said as she narrowed her eyes at her comrade.

“Maybe it’s just hitting him now? I don’t know, i'm no doctor, bye!” 

Byeol watched as the firebender quickly walked out of the kitchen area. Strange, she was a very strange woman. Byeol could tell she was lying through her teeth though, if Jiha was in some type of discomfort he would have voiced it with his whole chest. She knew her son and what Chika just described was not him.

She turned as she flipped her hair over her shoulder and made her way to the elevator. She pressed the floor number and waited as it began to move upwards. Byeol had lost patience with her son, knowing him he’s probably in that stupid studio she installed for him when he was kid. Why would you be focused on something as stupid as art when you’re quite literally the most powerful human being in this world?

As much as she hated to admit it, she could never fully understand her son. He was too complex of a person, he had traits that she despised in a person. His boldness, and the way he organized things, his icy glares, and god his voice. His voice was the one thing she couldn't stand. If she had the power too, she’d take it away in a heartbeat. It was too bold, too powerful, it was almost as if it overpowered her and maybe even himself. When it came to Jiha, his words stung more than his punches. And that was a power that no teenager should be able to wield as well as he does.

Byeol shook her head at her thoughts as she walked down the hall of the large estate. She had the upper hand with her son, something he’d never sacrifice. He’d always remain by her side as her treasure, he has no choice but too.

“Seong Jiseok, what the hell do you think your doing sitting around like you have nothing to do?”

Byeol walked with her hands on her hips, her silky hair swaying behind her. She was pissed, mothers only use full names when they're really upset.

“I'm not sitting around, I'm actually in the middle of something. Chika already interrupted me earlier, so please leave me alone.” 

“Why must you prioritize things that have no significance in the world, Jiseok? There’s so many things you could do in life especially with your amazing gift.” She said as she got closer to her child and placed her hands on his shoulders.

“I thought I made myself clear when I said I was going by Jiha. I've done it for years now, why is it so hard for you to get it right?” He said as he cleaned his hands with a towel and took his foot off the lever.

“The name I graced you with was Jiseok, Jiha is your sister's name not your’s.” She said as her eye began to twitch at her son's idiotic words.  
“Jiha always said that she wanted me to be Jiha ||. but you were too stubborn, I do this out of honor. Have some respect for the dead, hag.” The teens hands clenched the towel tighter, he truly couldn’t stand the psycho that called herself his mother.

Byeol shook violently with rage, she would not tolerate disrespect from her own son. She had snapped completely, kicking the pottery wheel over causing the newly made vase to splat on the floor. Jiha’s eyes widened at his ruined work, but he had no time to kick and scream cause he was already brought to his knees. 

Byeol grabbed his hair to bring him closer to her, “Listen here you ungrateful shit, i expect to see you out there working harder than a stripper on an empty night tomorrow.” She whispered with a blank face before letting go of his long hair. Hairs fell from his now messed up ponytail as he watched her exit the room. Such a pretty face in such an ugly setting, it would be quite a sad scene to witness. Such a pretty boy with such a trash life, a trash mother, a trash personality, a trash purpose.

Jiha pictured his mother from when he was little. She was so kind and gentle, she seemed genuinely happy too. Everything changed when he got bending. The world became so dark, so lifeless. It was as if that was all that mattered to her. He wasn’t her son, he was the avatar, and that's all he’ll ever be. A title he could never run from because it's simply just him.

“ I need a bath.” Jiha sighed as he pulled the hair tie out of his hair, “ I should clean this up first though.”

It had gotten pretty dark by the time he finally decided to get into the hot spring. He dropped his towel and slowly got into the warm water. Jiha sunk himself into the water, not thinking about anything but the warmth of the water. He looked at his reflection in the water sighing to himself, wishing he hadn’t looked at the ugly cat in the water. ‘Such a horrifying sight’ He thought to himself. 

“Maybe I’ll go visit big sister tomorrow after training.” He said to himself, trying to take his mind of himself.

He smiled to himself at the thought of his older sister, she was always so nice and generous. He owed everything to that woman, but he'll never get to repay her. It's the least he could do is visit her grave every now and then. That's right, its the least he could do, it's the only thing he can do.

“You seem troubled, my friend.” 

Jiha looked up to see a man sitting not too far from him. He had long hair and smooth skin, not an imperfection in sight. Jiha always wanted to be like him ever since he was little, elegant, beautiful, kind, and most of all Yuka had no trace of sadness. He was genuinely a happy man, someone who was satisfied with what he’s become. It was as if he has no regrets whatsoever.

“I’m ok, just tired.” Jiha said to his teacher as he sqirmed in his spot a bit.

Yuka laughed at his student, he was so precious. “You are not as good at lying like you are at waterbending.” He spoke softly, trying to influence his student to be calm.

“Jiha, if something is bothering you say it aloud.”

“Do you think calling myself Jiha is disrespectful to her? I never gave it a thought until now.” the raven haired said as he squeezed his thumb, stressfully awaiting his master's response.

“Well lets see, why is it that you started going by Jiha in the first place?” 

“To get rid of that wretched name, so ugly and bland, I want nothing to do with it. But I couldn't save her even when I tried my hardest, so to honor her I guess.” He scowled as his words spilled out of his mouth. The way that woman said that name, it disgusts him beyond description.

“I don’t think she would be overly excited that you don’t take a liking to your birth name, but she wasn't the type to hold a grudge. If anything she would be fangirling over the fact that you want to take after her.” Yuka replied as he laughed thinking of her silly laugh.

“I guess your right…” 

After their talk, the two finished up their baths and headed their separate ways. Jiha sighed as he flopped on his bed, today was hard. He thought about that day. The day that he regrets the most, his biggest mistake in all his years of life. 

“I could have done more.”


End file.
